


Good Night Song

by LuciferZ



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), Tsukiuta/Granblue Fantasy, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, And I love Shun, But there are mentions of the Granblue universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fantasy, Hinting at reincarnation, I just like Lucifer, I like AU HajiShun for a reason?, Inspired by Shimotsuki Shun saying his soul is endless, M/M, Mention of ORIGIN and Tsukino Empire, Mystery, Personal Canon, Reincarnation, The main universe is Tsukiuta, This will be the story of an adventure, Tsukiuta AUs, this will be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferZ/pseuds/LuciferZ
Summary: No matter what challenges we face, we always End with a Good Night.Remember that, Shun.この歌は捧げよThis Song is for you.My heart is shaken, for you are here.我が永遠の恋人





	Good Night Song

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hello.

I am Lucifer.

 

The Ex-Supreme Primarch.

 

  
And The White Moon Angel Lord.

Nice to meet you.

 

Shimotsuki Shun is now the White Sun Demon Lord by the way.

A reminder that he is my Lover, I reject everyone else in favour of him.

Thank you for your feelings, but no thank you to those evils who tried to get at me.

 

I have Chosen.

I belong to him only. Eternally.

 

I am his.

And he is mine.

 

I am his ‘Hajime’ and he is my ‘Shun’. We are HAJIME and SHUN.

 

Originally this was supposed to be posted after the completion of Good Morning Magic.

But too many events have happened so I decided to do this.

Even Maou-sama is tired by now.

 

In order for us to move more smoothly forward from here, we will record the events in this story.

 

It is called Good Night Song because I want everyone to know….

 

……No matter what challenges we face, we will end with a Good Night.

 

 

I don’t have a song in Granblue Fantasy, do I?

I am currently dead there after all.

Currently.

 

Let this be my song then. For you.

Shun.

 

This song of a story is for you.

 

Now.

 

*smile*

 

Shall we go on an adventure?

 

My loyal vassals.

 

….Bouken wo hajimeyou ka?

 

 

 

My Archangels.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

This is the Black Eclipse King, formerly the Black Demon Lord.

The dark side of Shimotsuki Shun, like Dia in Rabbit Kingdom.

Ko –

*cough*

 

Lucifer and I are both – rather direct.

I’m not good with words but whatever

I plan to make amends.

So I will be involved in this story as well.

 

That’s all I will say for now.

 

The 7 Deadly Sins.  
  
Or rather, 5.

 

*smirk*

 

It is time for you to Awaken.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

This is the Black Star King.

Mutsuki Hajime.

You always know what to do, Lucifer

*smile*

 

 

Around the time this was written, the Empire of Albion in the Underworld was attacked.

The Tsukino Empire Stageplay exists in this dimension around this time for a reason.

The invasion was a mere distraction for evils to attack the White Moon Angel Lord.

As he said, even Maou-sama is tired by now.

 

 

...We will continue to defend the Empire of Albion.

We have the animals after all which Lucifer found in his Fairy Course.

Ezcellent indeed.

 

Harus and Matsuris, you know your role.

 

*smirk*

 

Unleash your imagination.

Unleash your mind.

 

And the shape of the world shall change.

 

 

Let’s go, Six Gravity.

 

 

It all begins here.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

……This is the……

*yawn*

This is Shimotsuki Shun….

The White Sun Demon Lord.

 

Ah……

You are wonderful, my Hajime. Lucifer of Ice.

Yes. I belong to you eternally as well.  
  
You are my ‘Hajime’ and I am your ‘Shun’. I am SHUN, and you are HAJIME.

 

Eternal love.

 

 

 永遠の愛。

 

 

 

My heart is shaken, for you are here.

 

 

 

…………AH yes

Granblue Fantasy

The game I created to bring into the 3D realm

I showed Procella a game in a TsukiPARA skit didn’t I?

 

Yet how unfortunate, the events went awry to my creation.

 

 

I wonder who I am there? Fufufu…

 

 

Red eyes and black hair.

The opposite of Lucifer’s.

 

…….

 

 

Procellarum. Come.

 

 

 

…..Yes.

You are right. Kai.

I leave it to you. You.

You’ve become reliable, Rui.

Cheerful even in a military outfit. Iku.

It’s fine. Daijoubu. I am fine. Yoru.

 

Tashika ni…..

 

 

 

 

Very well. I will stay here with my Hajime.

In this interdimensional space accessible to only the both of us.

 

 

 

Defend my Empire of Albion, my loyal vassals.

 

 

And when the time comes, we shall dye the world in black and white with Six Gravity and Procellarum.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
